dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Barragan Luisenbarn
Barragan Luisenbarn is the main protagonist of the Fanfic- [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13123921/1|Death is Coming]. '''He is the leader of a part of the Underworld after the death of Hades, giving him control over the undead and Reapers History He was born Harry James Potter to Lord James Charles Potter and Lady Lily Potter along with his twin brother, Nathan. Though the heads of the noble house of Potter still loved both of their children, his brother was favored as he was somehow able to defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort. When he was eight years old, he was captured by and tortured for a few days by Neo-Death Eaters, who were supporters of Voldemort. But an accident happened and he was transported to the Underworld nearly two thousand years in the past. He was found and adopted by the strongest Reaper, Thanatos and trained under him. After the death of both Hades and Thanatos and the end of the Great War, he took up a title as a god of death, being as powerful as Hades. Appearance He has two forms, the first being his Grim Reaper form. In this form he is a nearly eight feet tall skeleton with glowing red eyes. He usually wears a long flowing, dark purple robe/cloak with black borders. He also wields a large axe that he names Soul Eater. In his human he is 6 "3 feet tall and appears to be in his twenties. He has black, slicked back hair and switches between red and emerald eyes. In this form he wears a black double breasted suit, white shirt and black tie. Personality Barragan is cold and systematic, barely ever showing emotion. Even when he is extremely angry or happy. But he is rather sadistic towards his enemies, enjoying killing them in the worst way possible. He is a great leader and strategist leading armies of undead and reapers in the Great War. But he is soft hearted and loving towards his wife, Rei Ikari. Powers '''Physical: Superhuman strength, as strong as an Ultimate-Class Rook, Axemanship, Swordsmanship, Marksmanship, Powerful Regenration Magical: ''' '''Necromancy: '''As a god of death he is allowed to bring back the dead. Can reanimate corpses or skeletons. '''Soul Manipulation: Able to freely manipulate souls, transferring them from one host to another and splitting them and wiping them entirely '''Time Manipulation: '''Can manipulate time in a small area to a certain extent. '''Aura of Death and Damnation: '''Can release an aura of black smoke and flames that instanly ages and rots all matter. Weapons '''Soul Eater: '''Soul Eater is a weapon that can transform into any type of axes the user desires. It has a curse similar to the curse on all other Reaper's scythe, making the ones struck with it age faster than normal and makes them more vulnerable to diseases. It can also be used as a focus for magic like a wand, only it amplifies it much more. '''Crown of Death and Damnation: '''It gives Barragan the ability to use the Aura of Death and Damnation __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Grim Reapers Category:Fanon Grim Reaper Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Death is Coming